


The Tie

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's hands lingered a bit too long after straightening Sebastian's blue & red striped tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tie

**Title:** The Tie  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  T  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  462  
 **Summary:**  Blaine's hands lingered a bit too long after straightening Sebastian's blue & red striped tie.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe..

* * *

 _ **Anonymous** on Tumblr prompted a fic starting with the sentence: _Blaine's hands lingered a bit too long after straightening Sebastian's blue & red striped tie.

* * *

It wasn't like he  _meant_  to become distracted by the curve of Sebastian's neck or the line of freckles alongside one of the more prominent veins. He didn't intend to fiddle with Sebastian's collar and get caught up imagining what the skin would taste like beneath his tongue. He didn't envisage becoming lost in thought about what colour Sebastian's skin would bloom if he left marks in between the freckles that already existed. _  
_

Except Sebastian cleared his throat and broke the moment, a smirk playing on his lips as Blaine flushed and dropped his hands, fidgeting with the lapels of his blazer and stepping away before he could make an even bigger fool of himself.

"It's okay," Sebastian mused behind him, his voice lower and sending a shiver down Blaine's spine, "I know I'm just too attractive to not imagine getting into bed."

Blaine squeaked, his face flushing darker, and he really,  _really_  needed to get it under control because they were meant to go on stage soon and he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to look any of the guys in the face again if they lost Regionals because he'd gotten caught up imagining Sebastian and-

 _No!_  his brain screamed, and he stared at his freshly-shined shoes for a distraction.

"Hey." Sebastian pressed behind him, his fingertips grazing Blaine's waist and making it feel like his skin was starting to tingle all over. "If you like the tie that much, you can use it on me in bed. Or if you're more into being tied up, I have absolutely  _zero_  protest to that either."

" _Sebastian!_ " he said, cringing at the way his voice broke like a teenage boy much younger than he was. God, he was the leader of a freaking choir and the playboy of the school was getting under his skin at the worst possible time.

"Get back to me about it," Sebastian whispered against his ear, the warmth of his breath creating goosebumps along Blaine's neck. "My room will be free tonight if you want in."

Blaine was glad that the applause of the audience beyond the stage doors indicated the other group was finished. It meant Sebastian pulled away, placing a respectful distance between them as Warblers appeared and began humming first notes to ensure they were all in tune and warmed up and ready.

And if Blaine struggled to make eye contact with Sebastian during the performances, or after they won, or on the bus back to Dalton… Well… It was only because he would then notice the tie around Sebastian's neck and consider the option that the other boy had offered him for too long in an inappropriate location.

* * *

 

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
